Through My Eyes
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: This is a peek into Lucy's Diary. Read her words about what's going on, her thoughts, feelings, etc. I'm bad at summeries, so please read this and review!
1. Hi! I'm Lucy

Through My Eyes-Chapter one  
  
A/N: Okay! It's me, camdengirl4ever, once again. I just thought of this idea for a story. I don't know how it will turn out or really what will happen at all. I just know it will be diary form. Oh, I said that Lucy and Kevin's Wedding anniversary is Jan. 8th, if that's wrong tell me. I didn't think they specified what day it was when they were married. I hope that you like it. I'll write again after the chapter. Talk to ya then!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything having to do with it.  
  
January 1  
New Years Resolution number one: Keep a journal for a year. For once I'm going to try to keep my resolution. It never works, but oh well, maybe I can do it this time. Everyone says that keeping a journal is good. Oh! Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I'm Lucy Kinkirk. I'm 23 years old. What else to say, what else to say? I live with my husband Kevin (our 3 year anniversary is on January 8th, by the way!), and we live four houses away from my parents' house. My younger brother Simon (he's 18) just moved out of there, so he's downtown at college. Now it's just my mom and dad, my little sister Ruthie (she just turned 14) and the 10-year-old twins, Sam and David living there. My older brother Matt and his wife Sarah live 5 miles east of here, and my older sister Mary lives in Buffalo New York. Enough about that. I'm sure you're getting bored just listening to me ramble on and on about my siblings. Oh, F.Y.I., Kevin is a police officer, and I'm a hairdresser. It's so much fun to do people's hair. Ha ha. Kevin and I don't have any kids or anything. We work almost the same hours, so it's nice. OK, I'm out of things to say, so I'm going to go now. Talk to ya later. ~Lucy  
  
January 3  
Nothing too great has been going on to write about. Kev went back to work today (we were off for Christmas) and I go back tomorrow. So I'm home alone today. It's really weird. I'm always at work or with Kevin or running around doing something, but today has been really relaxed. Quiet. I had all morning to myself. I cleaned up the house a little and took a nap. Then I went to lunch with Sarah (Matt's wife, remember?). That was a lot of fun. We went to the little café down the street to eat and chat. Sarah and Matt don't have any kids yet, but they want them. They've been married almost 5 years now. Their anniversary is in March. It's the 12th, I think. I hope that they have a baby soon. I want to be an aunt. My older sister Mary isn't married yet, so she doesn't have kids, and of course, none of my younger sibs do. Speaking of Mary, she's going out with this guy Wilson. He seemed nice, the few times that I met him. He has a six-year-old son named Billy. Billy's so cute! Mary and Wilson have been dating for almost a year now. They make such a cute couple. Well, this entry is pretty short, but I have to go. Kev's going to be home soon. We're going out to dinner. Buh- bye.  
~Lucy  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please, please review. I want to know if I should continue or not! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. I'm glad that most of you are enjoying this story! Keep sending reviews. I love receiving them!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven!  
  
January 6  
  
Once again, I've had a very uneventful day. I went off to work this morning and it was just like normal. Kev went to work, we got home at about the same time, had dinner, and that brings you up to now. So here I am, in my pajamas at 7:30 at night (pathetic, I know) because I have nothing better to do. Oh, I guess one slightly out of the ordinary thing happened this evening. After Kev and I got home, I made dinner and we ate, but when I was washing the dishes, I accidentally hit one of the glasses against the side of the sink (oops!) and to say the very least, it shattered. That was real fun to clean up. Oh yeah, just tons. I cut my hand and it hurts. Stupid glass. Oooh! The phone's ringing so I better go. Let's hope that tomorrow will give me something to do. ~Lucy  
  
January 7th  
OK, my wish has been granted! It was Mary on the phone last night, and she said that she was coming out here with Wilson to visit (Billy's staying at his aunt's). She'll be here tomorrow morning. Don't you find it just a but strange that all of the sudden she's coming home? And she's bringing Wilson, no less! I don't know. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, which I'm known to do often. Another fun thing today, Ruthie (my 14-year- old sister) and I went out for dinner. It was a lot of fun. We haven't gotten to go out, just the two of us for a while. I keep forgetting how old she's becoming. She's not just a little girl anymore! It always amazes me when I talk to her. She's getting so mature. We chatted a lot, mostly about her boyfriend Peter. He sounds pretty cool for a 15-year-old. I hope I get to meet him soon. I told Ruthie to bring him over here for dinner sometime, but I don't know if she will. As cool a girl as she is, do you really think that at age 14 you'd want to bring your boyfriend over to your big sister and her husband's house? No. I guess I can still hope though. Well, I have to go, sorry this is so short. Kev just came in to go to bed. It's getting late. I'll try to write tomorrow and tell you about the visit from Mary!  
~Lucy 


	3. Chapter 3: Big News

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews. I've been getting reviews saying that Lucy and Kevin's anniversary is in April. I'm just going to leave it on January 6th, even though it's off. Oh well. Ha ha. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it.  
  
January 6-Kevin and my's 3 year anniversary!  
  
Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! You'll never ever believe what just happened. Like I said, Mary and Wilson came out today. We all went out to dinner (which was a lot of fun) and we chatted for awhile, and then, THEN Mary and Wilson stood up and said they had an announcement to make, and yes, you guessed it. They're engaged. Engaged! I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean, I'm totally happy for her, don't get me wrong! I just can't see her becoming a parent so soon. The parent of a six-year-old, no less! Oh well, I guess we'll see what time brings. But I guess a wish has been granted. I'm going to be an aunt now! I'll have a nephew. Yay! I'm exited about that. Mary and Wilson are getting married in April, only a few months away. They're so exited. Mom called me this morning. She's totally in shock about the engagement. She's extremely exited that she'll be a grandmother though. Does anyone agree with me? I THINK SHE'S NOT READY FOR A CHILD! What if she got pregnant? I'm not even going to worry about that. I'm clearing my mind and going to bed now. Maybe I'll be able to think better in the morning. Good night!  
~Lucy  
  
February 2  
  
Wow! I haven't written for almost a month! Sorry to leave you hanging like that. Now, if you thought that my LAST entry was exiting, get ready for THIS one. Sarah's pregnant!!!!!!! We're so so exited. She and Matt just found out a few weeks ago. She's at 3 months already, and she'll be at 4 on the 7th. Life sure isn't dull anymore! They're absolutely ecstatic, to say the very least. We're (Kevin, me, Sarah, Matt, and Matt and I's Mom and Dad) all going out to dinner later on. They haven't told mom and dad yet. I can't wait to see their reaction! My mom is exited about being a grandmother already, now she'll have 2! I'm totally exited to. Now I'll have a nephew AND a niece or nephew. Oh, isn't this awesome? Now, I'm going to tell you something. You can't tell anyone, not even a soul, OK? Now that all of this is happening, I want a baby. (Wow, I feel weird writing that) I know that must sound silly, but think about it. Kevin and I have been married for 3 years! I want to have a baby so badly. I can't tell Kevin though. I mean, he's so busy at work, and if I got pregnant, I would have to quit my job (all those chemicals at the hair salon would be bad for the baby), but still, I don't know why, I want a baby! I guess I'll just have to coo over my baby niece or nephew in July (when Sarah's due). She's due on July 18th. Well, I better get going. I need to go and get ready for dinner!  
~Lucy 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I have to clarify some things I guess: Lucy's a hairdresser just because I didn't like having to write her as a minister. I liked the things that I could do with her being a hairdresser. And people keep asking why the twins are 10 and Ruthie's only 14. Because it's my story! I don't have to go by the show. I can have it however I want, and this is how I like it. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
February 7  
  
Sarah's at four months today. She's really exited, because in one month, it's expected that the doctors will be able to tell the baby's gender! I can't wait until her stomach gets big. She's going to be so cute. Kev's still at work. He has a big case that they're working on, so he'll be there late, until like 9. : - ( It's so weird, eating dinner with out him. It's 7pm and I'm getting tired. What's wrong with me? HOLD ON! Could that be a symptom of pregnancy? I've been sick to my stomach too! Oh I hope! I hope! I hope! Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful? If I had a baby, Sarah and mine would only be a few months apart! How cool! What would I name it? I don't know. OK, now I'm all exited! I bet I'm pregnant! I'm going to go buy a test right now. Wish me Luck!  
~Lucy  
  
February 8  
  
So, I went out and bought that test. I'm not pregnant. I'm so so bummed. I was so sure! Oh well. I've decided to talk to Kevin about having a baby. I know that I said I wouldn't earlier, but I've been thinking about it, and I really want to! He'll be home on time tonight, so I'll talk to him then. Holy cow, I just looked at the clock - that's in less than a half an hour! I'm getting nervous! No. Don't get nervous, Lucy. Breathe. What will I say? When will I say it? I'll talk to him during dinner. I'm making spaghetti (yum!) and I'll tell him then. Kevin, I want a baby. I can do it!  
  
I saw Sarah this morning. We over to the market together (I know, I know, quite an outing. Ha ha) and we chatted about how she's feeling (pretty good, though slightly sick to her stomach) and all that good stuff. She's so exited about finding out the baby's gender. She and Matt already have a girl's and a boy's name chosen, but they won't tell anyone what they are until they know themselves which name they'll be using. I'm getting so antsy! I can't want to find out. Oh my gosh! I hear the garage door going up! Kevin's home! I better go. Keep your fingers crossed!  
~Lucy  
  
A/N: What did you think? I've decided what's going to happen. I hope that you all will like it! Look for another chapter soon, and please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

February 9  
  
Guess what? Oh my goodness, I can hardly even believe it. Like I said I would, I talked to Kevin last night. When we were all settled, I looked at him and said "Kevin, I want a baby." Just like that. He put his fork down (which made me quite nervous) and looked at me squarely in the eye. He seemed to stay that way forever. Then he smiled.  
  
"I'd like that." He said. At first I didn't believe him.  
  
"You'd what?" I asked him.  
  
"Like that." He answered calmly. "I'd like a baby too." Well, you should have seen the look on my face. I jumped up and ran and hugged him it was so wonderful. It was a few minutes before I realized that I was crying. Don't worry, they were happy tears. Very happy tears. Anyway, we sat there hugging and crying for a long time. Finally, we sat back down and ate. I'm so exited! Kevin and I are now officially trying to have a baby! We haven't told anyone yet, so shhh. Keep your mouth (or I guess pages) shut, OK? OK. Baby, baby, baby. YAY.  
~Lucy  
  
February 18  
  
Well, I've completely stocked up on home pregnancy tests, books, and all that good stuff. I've already taken one of the tests. It was negative, so I'm bummed, but hey. It's only been a week and 2 days. Today when I was in our bathroom, I took a bath towel and put it under my shirt. Well, let me just say that I will look ADORABLE pregnant. I can't wait. Sure, they say it's not all that fun, but I know that I'll love it. It was Valentines Day a few days ago. As pathetic as it sounds, Kevin took off work (as did I) and we spent the whole day together. We ate all three meals out (yum!), and of course, watched 2 sappy love movies. It was perfect! So, back to today. Now I'm home from work, and so is Kevin. We ate dinner (lasagna) and then watched TV together for a bit. Now he's out there watching the news, and obviously, I'm in our bedroom, writing. It's 5:58, so the news should be over soon. Sarah had her doctor's appointment today. The baby is doing very well, and both mother and baby are healthy. Like predicted, they think they'll be able to tell the gender by her next appointment (which is March 2). Yay. Oh, the news is ending, and here comes Kevin. Talk to ya later!  
~Lucy 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, nor do I own the medicine mentioned in this chapter.  
  
February 20  
  
Nothing too great has really been going on. I'm certainly not pregnant (it's now that 'time of the month'-grrrrrr!) but I hope that will change very soon. I'm at work (ha ha). I don't have another appointment until 3:30, and it's 2:48, so I have some extra time to write. I must admit, when I get pregnant and have to quit this job, I think I'll miss it. All of these people are so sweet, and I love my clients. Oh well. I guess after the baby's born, I can work here again. Kevin called a few minutes ago. He said that he's going to be off work tonight at 5:00. I won't be off until 6:00. : - ( He's going to make dinner tonight (note to self: buy tums on the way home - lol) Oh, some bitter/sweet news. Marty (one of my co- workers) came in today and announced that SHE'S pregnant! I'm so jealous. Anyway, she's quitting, so her last day in the 23rd. I'll miss her. On one hand, I'm totally sad that she'll be leaving, and the fact that she's pregnant and I'm not stings. On the other hand, I'm really happy for her! I'm very undecided. Oh darn. Some one just came in for an unscheduled appointment, and because I'm the only one sitting around, I have to take it.  
~Lucy  
  
March 1  
  
Sarah finds out the gender of the baby tomorrow! She's so exited. Matt is even taking time off at the hospital (he's a doctor there) to take her to her appointment. So tomorrow night, everyone is going to dinner (everyone being Kevin & I, Matt & Sarah, Mom, Dad, Ruthie, Sam & David) and they are going to make the announcement! We'll find out the name and gender. Yay. I can hardly wait. I've taken one more HPT (Home Pregnancy Test). Still no luck. We're both home from work at 5 today though, so you never know. It's almost 9:00 now, so I'm in our room (in the cutest p.j.'s EVER, by the way) and Kevin's in the kitchen cleaning up. Technically, I'm supposed to be straightening up the bedroom right now, but oh well. Ha ha. I'll do it before he finishes. Oh! Here he comes gotta go CLEAN FAST!!  
~Lucy 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't 7th Heaven or anything having to do with it, nor do I own the movie Chicago or anything having to do with it.  
  
March 9  
  
Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been so busy. There's a lot going on. First off, Sarah and Matt now know the gender of the baby! Are you ready? OK, they're having a girl! Her name is Michelle Elizabeth. Isn't that cute? Michelle Elizabeth Camden. She'll go by Shelly. I'm so exited and jealous. Ever since they found out that they're having a little girl (which is what I want) I've been too afraid to take a test. I want a girl so bad. If the test was positive, then I might have a boy and be bummed, and if it was negative, I'd be sad none the less! Life is a very confusing thing, my friend. This we all know. Kevin's working really late tonight, so again, I have to eat dinner alone. It's really quite boring. OK, I have nothing else to say. I'm going to go and watch Chicago (the best movie ever MADE!!!!!!!!) I'll talk to you later, I guess. Buh-bye.  
~Lucy  
  
March 23  
  
I haven't written in so long! Mary and Wilson are getting married soon. 25 days (April 17). They're both exited, but I still can't help but be nervous. How on earth is Mary going to handle being a mother? I guess it's not my problem. I just realized something. Now, both of my older siblings are going to have kids! Grr. Matt will soon have a daughter, and Mary will soon have a son. I'm feeling very left out. I've still been too afraid to take a test. Wait, it's the 23rd. Oh my gosh, I'm late. Only by like 3 or 4 days, but hey, it's still late. I wonder, am I pregnant? I hope so! I'm still afraid, but I hope so. Even if I were to have a boy, I would still be perfectly fine with it. I just want a child! Kevin and I are both getting discouraged. It's been almost 2 months since we started trying. I know that's not too long, but it feels long, you know? Kevin just walked in the door, so I better go so I can make dinner. I'll see ya later.  
~Lucy  
  
March 27  
  
OK. I don't really have the time to write, but I'll just talk a little because I need to! It's the 27th. Now I'm really late. Like 7, 8 days late. I haven't taken a test, but I know I should. I've been feeling sick lately too. Oh my gosh, I wonder! OK. I have the courage. I'm going to go and take the test. Hold on.  
OK, I'm back. In 5 minutes, that stupid little stick will hold the answers to all of my questions. I'm nervous. Kevin's not home, so I guess that's good. It takes away some of the pressure. I just looked up at the clock. My timer's down to 2 minutes. 2 minutes until I find out. I'm shaking! I can do it! Breathing in and out. OK. We're good. 1 minute. I wish that the clock could freeze and give me time to compose myself. Why do they make those things work in only 5 minutes? They need to make it take longer. Give the women longer time to calm down. Oh, Lord. The timer just rang. I'm going to go look now. Here goes nothing.  
~Lucy 


	8. Chapter 8: Results

A/N: Hey Guys sorry that it took so long for me to get this up! Also, if this chapter sounds odd, there's a good reason. Long story short, I hit my head, and I have a concussion. I'm a bit out of it (lol) so if this is choppy or anything, that's why.  
  
March 28  
OK. So when I got up last night, I was shaking. I made my way into the bathroom, and reached out for the test. I was so nervous that I dropped it. I finally picked it back up and looked at the front. I'm not pregnant. Right there I started to cry. Then I started to throw up, and THEN Kevin came in. He said that he thinks I'm pregnant so he got me an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. I'm so nervous. This is why I didn't want to take that test in the first place. Fear of disappointment. Now I'll be having my hopes up again, and I'll be even more nervous. Oh, I feel so sick. I'm going to throw up, gotta go.  
~Lucy  
  
March 29  
Well here I am, sitting in the waiting room of the small little doctor's office. It's so cold in here. I have goose bumps every where. Kevin's going to be here any minute. Well, he better be. Oh, there's the nurse. I have to go I'll be right back.  
I'm back. Now I'm in an even smaller little office on a table. The doctor drew some blood and my results will be back soon. Kevin just showed up. He's nervous too. Why am I so scared? Kev is so sure that I'm pregnant. He's sitting next to me with this goofy little smile on his face. I just hope he's not disappointed. Some one just knocked on the door. Oh, it's the doctor. He's holding a clipboard. Is that bad? Be right back.  
Surprise, surprise. Guess who's not pregnant. Poor Kevin. He seems even more upset than I am. Our ride home was completely silent. We ate dinner and everything, and he hasn't mentioned anything about the test at all. It's like it never even happened. I'm upset too, of course. But I guess I'm used to it. When will I get pregnant? I want to so, so badly. Soon, I guess. Well, FYI, I won't be writing for awhile, because Mary and Wilson's wedding is soon and Kevin and I are leaving for New York. We're going to spend a little time together there before going for the wedding. Talk to you later. : - ) ~Lucy 


	9. Chapter 9: New Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't own 7th Heaven.  
  
April 25  
Oh my gosh! New York is absolutely beautiful. It's so big! Kevin and I could have spent a year there. Then there was the wedding! It was beyond words. It was so gorgeous. Mary looked stunning. Her dress was white. It was down to the floor with lace sleeves and beads on the bodice. Her hair was in a curled bun and she had a tiara on top. The best part was when Billy, complete in a tux, came out with the rings. It was so cute! So all in all, it was definitely a day to remember. After the wedding, Kevin and I ended up staying for another week in beautiful New York. So we got home late last night, and here I am! Something else happened, too. I don't know why we didn't think of it before! Kevin and I have decided to adopt! We contacted an agency and they gave us an appointment to come in and chat with them. It's on the 2nd. I'm exited. So exited. I'm going to be a mommy after all!  
~Lucy  
  
May 3  
Our appointment with the adoption agency was yesterday. It was so cool. We went in there (Kevin and I) and sat down across from a woman. She told us about adoption and everything, and we got to see some info on people who are putting their children up for adoption. Kevin agreed that we should have a girl (YAY)! We've narrowed it down to about 10 people to adopt from. We're going to start meeting with the people soon starting tomorrow afternoon. Wish us luck!  
~Lucy  
  
April 11  
The last week has been a whirlwind! I think we've chosen who we're adopting from. All the other people were great, but one really stood out. She's a 17-year-old girl named Amanda. She's 8 months pregnant with a little girl (of course). Amanda's such a sweet heart. She really wants us to take the baby. Apparently, there's a few other couples looking into adopting her daughter, but she doesn't really care for them. Kevin really likes her too, more than the other people. I'm so exited. We're going to talk about it tonight. I have to go.  
~Lucy 


	10. Chapter 10

June 2  
  
Sarah's 7 months pregnant now and getting really big. She's so cute. You know who's even cuter? Amanda. She's now at 9 months and huge. It's adorable. She's due in 12 day. I'm so exited! I'm going to be a mommy soon. Kevin and I have been going out every night, having fun just enjoying our last few days with out a child. That sounds so cool. I can't wait for Jess to get here. YAY! Oh, I'm supposed to be getting dressed. Kev's taking me out to dinner and a movie (how cute is that?) Talk to you later ; - ) ~Lucy  
  
June 5  
  
Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh My GGOOSSHH!!!!! Amanda's in labor! She just called us so we came up to the hospital. Kev and I are in the waiting room. She's due to deliver in a few hours. I'm ecstatic. I'm going to be a mommy in a few hours! Oh my gosh! Kevin started crying when we got here. He never cries. That's how exited he is. This is so cool! I'm going to follow Kevin's lead and take a nap. The last few good hours of sleep!  
~Lucy  
  
June 13  
  
I'm a mother. I have a baby! Jess is absolutely adorable. Her eyes are BLUE and her hair is brown. She's tiny.5 pounds 7 ounces. I love to hold her. This is really the way to become a mother. You don't have to wait 9 months, you don't have to be sick, you don't have to be fat. I like it. Though of course I would have rather had Jess biologically, I love her more than anything. Those people aren't kidding though when they say that being a parent is hard work. Kev and I are exhausted. We're both on leave so he's home all the time. It's working out well. I love being a mother. Of course, Sarah has been over here multiple times to see her new niece. She's getting really exited about Michelle, due in a month. Hehe. My mom is exited too. Now she has a niece and a nephew, and that will soon be TWO nieces and a nephew. This is so cool. Oh, Jess is crying. Gotta go!  
~*Mommy* 


	11. Chapter 11

June 2  
  
Sarah's 7 months pregnant now and getting really big. She's so cute. You know who's even cuter? Amanda. She's now at 9 months and huge. It's adorable. She's due in 12 day. I'm so exited! I'm going to be a mommy soon. Kevin and I have been going out every night, having fun just enjoying our last few days with out a child. That sounds so cool. I can't wait for Jess to get here. YAY! Oh, I'm supposed to be getting dressed. Kev's taking me out to dinner and a movie (how cute is that?) Talk to you later ; - ) ~Lucy  
  
June 5  
  
Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh My GGOOSSHH!!!!! Amanda's in labor! She just called us so we came up to the hospital. Kev and I are in the waiting room. She's due to deliver in a few hours. I'm ecstatic. I'm going to be a mommy in a few hours! Oh my gosh! Kevin started crying when we got here. He never cries. That's how exited he is. This is so cool! I'm going to follow Kevin's lead and take a nap. The last few good hours of sleep!  
~Lucy  
  
June 13  
  
I'm a mother. I have a baby! Jess is absolutely adorable. Her eyes are BLUE and her hair is brown. She's tiny.5 pounds 7 ounces. I love to hold her. This is really the way to become a mother. You don't have to wait 9 months, you don't have to be sick, you don't have to be fat. I like it. Though of course I would have rather had Jess biologically, I love her more than anything. Those people aren't kidding though when they say that being a parent is hard work. Kev and I are exhausted. We're both on leave so he's home all the time. It's working out well. I love being a mother. Of course, Sarah has been over here multiple times to see her new niece. She's getting really exited about Michelle, due in a month. Hehe. My mom is exited too. Now she has a niece and a nephew, and that will soon be TWO nieces and a nephew. This is so cool. Oh, Jess is crying. Gotta go!  
~*Mommy* 


	12. Chapter 12: Huge Changes

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the huge mistake that I made. I called the baby Shelby Anne in chapter 10, and Jessica Anne in 11! Here's why: I've changed the baby's name to Jessica (AKA Jess) because I remembered that Sarah's baby is going to be named Shelly!! Hmm, Shelby and Shelly? Doesn't work. Sorry for the mix up! I've been trying to replace the chapter and it won't work. Hopefully it will be better soon! I'd also like to thank everyone for the reviews, especially you, Jae. I appreciate your comment very much. I'm really glad that you enjoy how I'm writing. Thanks for reading.  
  
June 18  
  
I love being a mommy! It's so different from anything that I've ever experienced. Suddenly, my priorities have been switched. All those people always say that once you're a parent, your child's life matters more than yours. It's so true. Jess is so cute. She's almost 2 weeks old now. I get so much less time now to write in here though. Well, I can fill you in on the week when I DO get a chance to write. This week has been full of fun. I've been taking Jessica out to the store and I always get stopped by people who I know and they always get exited and go "Oh my gosh Lucy!" And give me this big old hug and we get to chat. It's so cool. Oh, the phone's ringing. Gotta answer it before Jess wakes up!  
~Lucy * AKA * Mommy  
  
June 22  
  
Oh my gosh. How could this happen? I don't know whether I should be happy or confused or sad or worried? I'm feeling all of those things all at once. I haven't even told Kevin yet. OK. I'll back up and tell you the whole story. Yesterday I got home with Jessie and she was all sleepy so I took her into Kev and my's bedroom and layed her down in her bassinet. After watching her for a few minutes, I got up and walked into the bathroom to clean up a little while I had the time. I laughed, because I saw the box to one of my old pregnancy tests laying out. I picked it up and looked. So anyway, I threw that away and when I opened my cabinet, my last test that I never took fell out. It was already out of the box (it was no where to be found). Just for old times sake, I took it (when am I going to need it again?) and tossed it out right afterward. So then Kevin came home. He disappeared for a few minutes and then came back with this insane look on his face. He came over and pulled me into this huge hug and kissed me, and so I was looking at him like "what?" and he showed me the test (the one that I took earlier) and he was holding the box that I had thrown away as well. I grabbed it out of his hand and looked at it, and (you guessed it) it says that I'm pregnant. Now, the test was old, it was old when I bought it, so we knew that it was probably wrong. Kev made an appointment at the doctor's office tomorrow to check for sure. They had an opening this afternoon so I went in and they did a test and low and behold, the doctor came in and told me that I'm pregnant. Pregnant. This is crazy. I have a three week old baby! I have an appointment next week to find out exacts. Kevin's due home any minute. I wonder how he'll react. I'm going to go. Bye.  
~Lucy 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys. I realize that Lucy couldn't be this far into her pregnancy yet ( some of her tests would have been positive) but just trust me, this is where she needs to be for this story to work out. OH, and SarahandMattCamden4Ever, Annie's nephew is Billy, Mary and Wilson's 6-year- old son.  
  
July 3  
  
Sarah had the baby 2 days ago! Michelle Elizabeth is absolutely adorable! Sarah called me and I got to be in the delivery room (Kev stayed home with Jess). I told her that I'm pregnant and she flipped out! Haha. But anyway, I was there for about 3 hours while she was in labor. I'm definitely not looking forward to that. I don't like pain. At all. I'm like allergic to it or something. I'm not happy at all with the idea of giving birth. OV VAY ( I have an obsession with saying that)!!!  
  
I had my appointment with the doctor yesterday. It was so weird. He called me into his office and made me lie down on that cold little bed and he did an ultra-sound. He found out that I'm at 4 months now!!!! That's crazy. I guess I was so busy that I didn't even notice that I was missing and late and all. It's so weird. We'll be able to tell the gender next month. It doesn't really matter to me what it is. I already have my little girl, so I will be perfectly happy with either a girl or a boy. Kevin is really exited. I think that it'll be really hard at first. I'll have a brand new baby and a 5 month old! But it'll be really cool once the kids are older. They'll be so close in age! I have to go. Kevin's been with Jessie all day, and now it's MY turn! I want to go see my daughter. ~Lucy  
  
July 10  
  
Today has been so much fun! Sarah and I went out to lunch with Jessica and Shelly (Michelle). We got to chat and I got to hold little Shelly. It's hard to believe how much Jess has grown. You don't really notice, but now I'm seeing Shelly and it's like "wow!" She's so tiny. I can't believe that Jessie was that small just a few weeks ago. We got to chat about my pregnancy. That sounds so weird. I'm pregnant! It's so funny to think that I have a baby inside of me! I have a tiny little bump for a stomach. I don't want to get fat! How selfish is that? But it's true. I don't want to get all huge. Grr. Oh well. I'll deal with it. I want to know if I'm having a girl or a boy! It's starting to drive me crazy.  
Kevin and I have come up with another dilemma. Of course we're going to tell Jessie that she's adopted when, but when? It will be when she's old enough to understand, of course, but should we wait until she's 8 or 9 or would that be too painful for her? Should we tell her right away so she gets used to the idea, or will that separate her from us? I just don't know. And HOW will we tell her. "Oh, by the way sweetie, I'm really not your mother. We adopted you from a 17-year-old. Just FYI" Um, NO. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, huh? Gotta go. Kev, Jess and I are going out for dinner as a family tonight. : - )  
~Lucy 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Oh! My bad! Sorry. You're right. Billy is Annie's GRANDSON, not nephew. Thanks for correcting me. Also, thanks for the input on how your friends who were adopted were told and stuff. I really appreciate it. I need that stuff for the story! Enjoy.  
  
August 2  
  
This is crazy. Jess is getting so big! She's almost 2 months old now. My appointment is tomorrow to find out if I'm having a boy or girl. This is so weird. My stomach is actually sticking out. It's hard to be feeling sick and pregnant with a 2-month-old, but oh well. I guess it's a blessing. I'm pregnant, which I've wanted to be for a long time. It's a dream come true! Tomorrow when it's time for the appointment, Jess is going to Sarah's (she's baby-sitting) and Kevin's coming with me. We're both pretty excited. After we find out, we're going to go out to dinner to celebrate. Oh, Jess is waking up. I better go. I want to go and see her : - ) TTYL  
~Lucy  
  
August 7  
  
Oh my gosh! I'm so, so excited. I'm having a girl! This is going to be so cool. My daughters will only be 5 months apart. I wish it had been that way with Mary and I. We were pretty close in age though, like a year. Kev's excited as well, but I think he wanted a boy. Maybe next time. We want more kids. I know that sounds silly with me saying that when I'm only pregnant with the 2nd, but we want like 4 or 5. I loved living with so many siblings (most of the time any way). So I quit working at the hair salon. You should have seen everyone's reactions when I told them I'm pregnant! All my friends started screaming. They've all been bringing gifts up to the house and stuff. It's a lot of fun. I'm still nervous though. I was talking to Sarah and I asked her how bad the whole labor/delivery thing hurts. Let's just say that I didn't like the answer. At all. I'm so going to go insane. Oh well. I'm insane already.  
  
Kev and I've already started discussing names. We've already decided! The baby's name is Alexis Lynne. Lexie! Both Kevin and I ADORE it. How cute! Jess and Lexie. Oh, I'm getting so excited. I'll have a baby in 4 months! This so cool. ~Lucy 


	15. Chapter 15: Fun Times

A/N: Hey! I'm LOVING all of these reviews! I'm proud to announce that now this story has set a RECORD among my stories! It has received the most reviews! Thanks for your support and keep reviewing. ALSO, I got a review from someone (the name is escaping me) and it said to e-mail them-well, I'm sorry: I tried to e-mail you but it said that it couldn't send it. Sorry! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, nor do I own Father of The Bride 2  
  
August 23  
  
6 months! That's how pregnant I am. This is so funny. I'm getting all fat. Oh well. It's so hard to believe that there's a BABY inside of me! Crazy, crazy, crazy. My friend Sandra came over yesterday with a whole bunch of baby girl clothes that her daughter wore when she was little. Isn't that cool? I had so much fun going through it all. I keep laying the clothes over my belly and imagining Alexis wearing them. I'm so weird, but DEAL WITH IT! Ha ha.  
  
Kevin's getting excited too. He's really enjoying taking Jess out to the park or what ever so he can show her off while I hang out and home. A few of his friends have been dropping by as well to see her and see me and my belly! : - ) I watched the Father of The Bride 2 today. Ya know, the one where the mother and the daughter are both pregnant at the same time? It's so funny. I like the end where they both go into labor as well, though it makes me nervous. The daughter has a good labor and everything and she still is in a lot of pain. AHHHHHH! I'm going insane with worry and I'm only at 6 months. LORD HELP ME. ~Lucy  
  
September 2  
  
Wow. I'm so proud of myself. I just went back and read over this whole journal. In my first entry I said that my New Years Resolution was to keep a diary for a year. I'm almost there! September, October, November, December. Four months left. What a good year to have kept a journal too. I will go from a married woman who wants kids with no nieces or nephews to a woman with two daughters, a niece AND a nephew! Hehehe. It's going to be fun to read over later. I'm having fun getting ready for Lexie's arrival. We have her room almost fully decorated and her drawers full of clothes that were given to us. This is fun. I'm already getting anxious to be at 7 months. I'll be there on 18th. Hurry up!!  
~Lucy 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:  
  
September 21  
  
7 months! 7 months! 7 months! I can hardly believe it. I'm due to have Alexis in 2 (count 'em 2) months! Oh my goodness. Jess is almost 4 months old. Can you believe it? She smiles a lot. It's so cute! Everyone loves her. Michelle is almost 4 months old too. Sarah is such a good mother. It's absolutely adorable to watch her interact with her.  
Jess and her daddy are out with Matt and Shelly at the park playing. Kev just called me and told me that they're having a great time. Sarah and I are going to have a "girls night out" too and see a movie. It's great to have a husband SO involved in the life of his child. It really makes it easier on me. Now I get to have personal time, and family time! I don't know what I would do with out him. Well, I better go. The movie starts soon so I'm going to go and pick Sarah up.  
~Lucy  
  
October 8  
  
Guess what? Mary, Wilson and Billy are coming out here next week! I'm excited to see them all. We're having everyone over here for dinner (everyone being my mom dad Ruthie, Sam and David, Matt, Sarah and Shelly, Mary, Wilson, and Billy). We're going to have a kid's room so that all the cousins can go to sleep with a little "sleep over" and all of the adults can catch up. I'm really excited. They'll be here on the 12th. : - )  
It's official: Jess is 4 months old! My mom has been over here A LOT to see her. She also likes to go see Shelly. The other day, she took both babies out for the afternoon to let Sarah and I rest. Can you imagine? She had a 4 month old and a 3 month old to watch over all afternoon! That's kind of what it will be like for me once Lexi's born, except even harder! I'll have a new born and a 5/6-month-old. I know that we'll have plenty of help though, so it'll be fine.  
Today, it's MY turn to take Jess out, so I'm going to go now. Talk to ya lata!  
~Lucy 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm so excited about all these reviews! Thanks guys! This story will be drawing to a close soon (or at least I think so, you never know) I'd like to apologize-in the last chapter I accidentally said in the 1st entry that Michelle is almost 4 months old. I meant to say 3. Sorry for the mix up!  
  
October 13  
  
Last night was SO much fun! Everyone arrived at about 6 and we got to chat for a long time. Mary, Wilson, Mom, Dad, Kev and I all got to sit around and catch up. Ruthie hung with Billy, Jess, and Michelle. I've said it before, but for such a young girl, she's so mature. She held the babies and gave them their bottles and occupied Billy all the while. She's going to make a great mother some day. That's so scary to think about! Ruthie being married and having kids. Whoa. LoL.  
Well, Mary gave all us a small heart attack when she stood up with Wilson and said that they had an 'announcement' to make. One thing came into all of our minds: Oh my gosh, she's pregnant! We all looked at her with wide eyes, but when she spoke, it wasn't what we thought we'd hear. It's so cool. Are you ready for the news? OK. They're moving out here! I'm so excited. They said that they want Billy to be able to grow up by all his cousins, and they want to be able to be by the family. They should be moving out late this year or early next year. Of course, we're all ecstatic. I can't wait for them to move! It's going to be so cool. Oh, the phone's ringing. Gotta go!  
~Lucy  
  
November 2  
  
Lately, things have been pretty uneventful. Jess is getting WAY too old. 5 months on the 6th! This is so weird. She's getting so big. She had a doctors appointment a few days ago (don't worry, just a check up) and he found everything normal. Yay. I talked to Amanda a few days ago. You should have seen that girl's face when I showed her pictures of Jess. She started to cry! But then, she said she might want to close off the adoption. Well, this I found crazy. She said that it was getting hard to see her baby grow up with out being able to be there. She's going to think about it and let us know before I have Alexis (we thought it was better that way). Kevin and I can really go either way, so it's not too big of a deal.  
I also had a doctor's appointment a few days ago for the baby. The ultra sound showed everything going nicely, and my due date has even been moved up a bit (it's now December 3). I'm excited but getting nervous! Kevin and I have Lexie's room all ready for her arrival. It's been a lot of fun to decorate. Jess just sits in her little bouncer and watches us with these big eyes. It's so cute. Since my due date was moved up, I have another appointment on November 20, 13 days before I'm due. Wow. It's so close! I'm excited (like always).  
Mary called the other day to tell me that their home is now up for sale. They live in a small one story. When they move here, they're going to buy a 2 story. She didn't exactly say it, but I think that they're planning on having another baby. Why else would they get a 2 story? And just the way she was saying things. It definitely implied that they're trying, or at least thinking of trying. Hmm. This should be interesting.  
Kevin, Jess and I are taking a little trip tomorrow. We're going to go down to the beach (which is only 2 and a half hours away). We're going to stay at a friend's house for a few days, and then we'll be back on the 6th. I'm really looking forward to it. It's going to be fun!  
I better go. It's getting late. Kev just put Jessie down for the night, so now we're going to sleep. Talk to ya later!  
~Lucy 


	18. Chapter 18: Moving Ahead

Through My Eyes: Chapter 18  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Here's a new chapter! I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything pertaining to it. I just write this for fun!  
  
November 8  
  
Our trip was SO much fun! We stayed at my friend's house like I told you. We got to spend time on the beach, shop and do all of those little 'family' activities. Everyone is loving my "nine-month belly"! It's way too big. Hard to maneuver. Oh well.  
One thing did cut some of the fun out of our trip though. While we were there, on the second day, I started to feel pain, just a little, but pain no less, in my low abdomen and I felt like the baby 'moved down' as they say. Well, I've heard that that means that your body is getting ready for labor! Oh goodness. When we got home, I called my doctor (Kevin made me) and he told me that I needed to come in immediately (GREAT!) so I have an appointment tomorrow morning. I'm nervous. Those doctor's visits are specifically pleasant, ya know? I guess I'll deal with it.  
Guess what? I've decided to (as crazy as it sounds) bring this journal with me when I go to the hospital to have the baby. They say that it can take some of the stress away and give you something else to think about if you have something to do! I'll be writing in less than a month! Crazy.  
I'm getting scared, REALLY scared, about the whole pain issue. I don't like pain. I don't know how I'll handle it. Well, Kevin will be there, and I guess I'll make it. I have to. There's no cancel button!  
  
November 9  
  
Well, well, well WELL. My appointment today was REAL fun. Oh yeah. I went up there at 3 pm (Kev stayed home to watch Jess), and when I got into the office, the doctor asked me questions. Ya know, the basic things like how are you feeling, what kind of discomfort are you in-stuff like that. So anyway, I described what I was feeling to him, and when I told him that I had felt the baby drop, he got all nervous and said that that was a sign that I'd deliver soon. He took me across the hall and had me lie down so he could do an ultra-sound. He said that she looks great, but I was right, she HAS moved down.  
Of course, he next wanted to do an examination (FUN!-NOT) to check how low the baby was and see if he needed to move my due date again, and when he checked, his eyes got all wide and he sat up and told me that (are you ready for this? Well I WASN'T) the baby was really low, and that I was already dilated to 5 centimeters. He called he hospital right away and told me that I had to go in to get induced (aka they make you go into labor). I was totally freaking out by then, so I called Kevin and he met me at the hospital (my mom took Jessie) and they got me all settled in a bed and then they hooked me up to the monitor and induced me and all that jazz. Then, (my least favorite part!!!) the doctor broke my water. I didn't think that a doctor was capable of doing that. I was wrong! And it's not fun. Trust me.  
So anyway, that brings you up to now. Here I am, laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a big machine (2 actually) in labor. Where did my nice, calm day go? At least something a little good happened. Amanda did come to her decision about the adoption (remember, we wanted to know before the birth) and she has decided to close the adoption. It's sad, yes, but I think it'll be better.  
OK, all of those people are right. Contractions hurt. A lot. I've been in labor for 2 hours. The nurse just checked me and I'm now at 6 centimeters. I have to get to 9 or 10! Oh, this is going to e a long, long day. This hurts.  
Lots of people are here now. Mom, Dad, Ruthie, Sam, David and Jess (Remember, they were babysitting), along with Sarah and Matt (Shelly's with a babysitter) are here. My mom was in here earlier. Then I had Sarah come in. Of course, I gave her a hard time about not telling me how truly painful this experience is. Haha. Ruthie's been in here the most. She's always sitting next to me and talking to me and stuff. It's sweet. She's really excited about her new niece. A whole bunch of people are coming in and Mary's on the phone so I'm going to go. Be back a little later.  
~Lucy  
  
November 10  
  
It's 2 in the morning. I think I'm going to go insane if this labor lasts for much longer. I got an epidural a bit ago so I'm feeling much better. I'm finally at 9 centimeters. One more to go, and then, well, I'm not even going to think about that. Everyone went home except for Kevin (of course) so it's getting quiet. I'm really really tired. Every time I try to go to sleep, something happens that makes it so that I can't. It's making me mad! It should only be about an hour now. Maybe even less. The nurse just checked me again and said it will be 30 minutes to an hour, so yeah. Until then, I guess I'll write in here. On second thought, I think I'll try to take a little nap. Don't go away---  
  
Oh my! Time flies! I slept. The nurse just woke me up and checked me. I'm ready to go! I can't believe it. I'm so scared. I have to go. I know that I'll be really really busy now, so I probably won't write for awhile. Don't forget me. I'm having a baby! Here goes nothing.  
  
~Lucy 


	19. Chapter 19: The End!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm so glad that you're enjoying that. To the reviewer who asked about "closing the adoption": Thank you for asking! I'm sure that others have this question too. Closing an adoption just means that Amanda didn't want to be a part of Jess' life any more (in this case, it was because it was too painful to see her daughter growing up with out being in here life) Lucy and Kevin still got to keep her, just Amanda is no longer involved. That's all. : - ) Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the *Final Chapter!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything pertaining to it!  
  
December 20  
  
Wow! Being a mother of ONE baby is a huge responsibility, and being a mother to 2 is absolutely insane! And the funny thing is-I love it. It's totally crazy. Kev's off work to stay home with me and I have A LOT of help. Lexie's 1 month old, and Jess is 6 months old (can you believe that? She's so big!). My mom has been over here SO often. Like every other day, she shows up to see the girls and make dinner for me or something like that. It's really nice.  
Mary, Wilson, and Billy are moving out here on the 2nd! I'm really excited to see them. I'm glad that they're moving here while the girls are still so little. It's going to be fun. Mary can't wait to see Lexie. : - ) Sarah likes to bring Shelly over here too so we can chat and the babies can be together. We're looking forward to them being a little older and then they can talk and things like that.  
Lexie looks just like her father. It's so adorable. She has blonde, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's small too. When she was born, she only weighted 6 pounds 8 ounces. Kevin is constantly holding her. He says that she's like a little football. It's so hilarious, because sometimes he takes the baby carrier and puts it over HIS chest to carry her! I have video of him dancing with her too. He's so good with babies!  
It's strange not to be huge and pregnant, though I admit, it's a nice change. I can actually SEE my feet when I lie down. Yes, life is good.  
  
December 25  
  
Merry Christmas! Christmas with children is so much fun! The tree is looking gorgeous with our usual ornaments, along with two "Baby's First Christmas" ornaments. We got up this morning and opened presents. The girls got CUTE dresses and outfits from their grandmas and grandpas, and aunts and uncles. Kevin's mom and dad sent each girl a BEAUTIFUL dress and a little 'blankie'.  
We're going to dinner at my parent's house tonight for a family dinner. It's going to be so busy! People there will be: Me, Kev, Lexie, Jess-Mom and Dad, Sam, David, Ruthie, and Peter (Ruthie's boyfriend)-Sarah, Matt, and Shelly-Simon (he's flying in) and Elizabeth (Simon's girlfriend)! Mom's making dinner for 15 people! 15! It's going to be crazy, but really, really fun.  
Kevin and I are getting absolutely NO time together at all. We're very busy with a 6 and a 1 month old on out hands! Any time that they're both in bed and we'd have any time together at all, we're both so exhausted that we can't hold our eyes open! Oh well. I've wanted to be a parent all my life. Now I finally have a chance to live my dream!  
~Lucy  
  
December 31  
  
Well, my friend, it's been fun. As of today, it's been one year. I actually kept my resolution this year, and I've had a great time doing it! I've gone from being a married woman with no nieces or nephews, to who I am today: I married woman with 2 daughters, a niece, AND a nephew! So much activity took place. I adopted a baby and became a parent, I was pregnant (not to mention gave birth) my older sister got married, and my older brother's wife had a baby! I can't wait to see what next year brings  
So it's now that I sign off, wishing you a very happy New Year. Thanks for being here with me through this very busy year! Looks like I already know my new years resolution: Keep journal for a SECOND year. Cheers to that!  
~Lucy Kinkirk  
Mother of Lexie and Jess  
Aunt of Michelle and Billy  
* Life is GOOD * 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Lucy now lives with her husband Kevin and 2 year old daughters Jess and Lexie. Mary and Wilson moved to GlenOak and live with their son Billy, who's 8, and baby daughter Kayla, who's one and a half. Matt and Sarah live with Shelly, 2, and are expecting another little girl, Erica Jane, later this month. Ruthie and Peter are still dating, and Simon and Elizabeth are recently engaged. Life is good in GlenOak.  
  
A/N: Hello! I'm glad that you all enjoyed my story. Please look for another by me soon.  
If you have any questions as to what happened after the story ended (any additional info) , please review with them (also put your e-mail address in there) and I'll e-mail you the answer. Thanks again! 


End file.
